Best bet of the evening
by Skovko
Summary: Some people don't know when to quit and Kevin is one of them. Luckily for Constance he doesn't since he ends up saving the day later when another man oversteps his boundaries.


"Don't you ever give up?" She asked.  
"No," he answered.

She rolled her eyes and turned around while emptying her glass of champagne. She was gonna need a whole lot more of those if this guy, this Kevin Owens, continued making a pass at her.

"I'm your best bet of the evening," he said.

She choked on her drink as she couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be going home solo," she said.  
"We'll see about that," he winked.

She shook her head. This guy sure was something else. Way too cocky and way too confident.

"Constance!" Peyton called for her.  
"Saved by the bell," she smirked at Kevin. "Gotta go do my bridesmaid duty."

She walked over to her friend with a smile on her face. Peyton sure was beautiful in that wedding dress.

"Hey, what's up, bridezilla?" She asked.  
"Oh, not much. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me," Peyton answered.  
"It was my pleasure. Well, not all of it. Promise me you'll only get married this once so I don't have to deal with that annoying groomsman again," Constance said.  
"Who? Kevin?" Peyton looked through the room to catch Kevin's eyes. "He's a big teddybear really. He's got a mouth on him for sure but from what I hear, he can use it for other things than talking."

She licked her lips and winked at her friend.

"Peyton!" Constance laughed. "You dirty slut! Down, girl!"  
"Relax, only Tye can light my pussy on fire," Peyton chuckled.  
"Speaking of, are you taking his last name?" Constance asked.  
"Peyton Dillinger? I don't know. I think I might stick with Royce. Or maybe both. Peyton Royce Dillinger. I can pull that off, right?" Peyton asked.  
"You sure can," Constance leaned in and kissed Peyton's cheek. "I'm gonna go use the toilet. That champagne runs right through."  
"Stop drinking so much then," Peyton laughed.  
"Not a chance. Not with men like Kevin around," Constance laughed back.

She left Peyton and went to use the bathroom. When she opened the door again, she was met by a smiling redhead.

"Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Sami," he said.  
"Constance," she said with a smile.  
"Care to take a little walk with me, Constance?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I could use some air," she answered.

They walked outside and she felt awkward. She had expected him to start up a conversation but he just whistled as they walked around the building towards a dark garden. Suddenly he pushed her up against a tree and started kissing up her neck.

"Hey, stop!" She pushed him off.  
"Oh, come on!" He said annoyed.

He attacked her neck again while his hand went under her dress.

"Stop it!" She raised her voice.

She once again tried pushing him away but he stood his ground while his hand came dangerously close to her crotch.

"You bridesmaids are all the same. Just hoping to be next in line so you'll fuck the first best thing at a wedding. I'm the first best thing, sweet cheeks, so I'll be the one fucking you," he said.

She planted her knee straight up in his crotch and he made a very weird sound, clearly one of pain, and took a couple of steps backwards while holding both his hands over his crotch.

"You bitch!" He hissed lowly.

His face was one of pure anger and she pressed herself up against the tree as he seemed to forget about the pain and took a step forward. He never got any further as a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kevin shouted.  
"Kevin," she breathed out.

The sight of Kevin actually made her smile. Suddenly he didn't seem as annoying anymore.

"Who the hell are you?" Sami sneered.  
"I'm her husband!" He pointed at her.

He gave her a quick glance over Sami's shoulder and she chose to shut up and just play along. Anything that would help make this Sami guy disappear. Kevin might have been coming on strong through out most of the evening but at least he had had the decency not to touch her.

"She's married?" Sami turned around to look at her. "You're married?"  
"Mmm-hmm," she nodded.  
"I'm sorry, dude," Sami spun around to look at Kevin again. "I didn't know."  
"But now you do so fuck off!" Kevin growled.

Sami nodded frantically and almost ran away to avoid getting beaten up.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

She looked at him and for the first time that evening he didn't have a cocky smile planted on his face. He looked genuinely worried about her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.  
"You got one good knee on you," he said.  
"He had it coming," she said.  
"I agree with that," he chuckled. "Am I getting that knee too?"  
"Are you gonna touch me?" She asked.  
"I am," he smirked. "As soon as you tell me to."  
"What makes you think I'll ever tell you to?" She asked.  
"I just know," he winked.

She laughed and shook her head. This man surely was something else.

"You were right though. After meeting someone like Sami, you sure are my best bet of the evening," she said.  
"Does that mean I'm getting lucky?" He asked.  
"Not a chance," she laughed.  
"There's always a chance," he said.  
"And that cocky smile is back," she said.

The smile turned into a full grin and he reached his hand towards her.

"Wanna go back inside?" He asked.  
"I do but only to say goodbye. I really wanna go home after what just happened," she said.  
"May I walk you home?" He asked.

She tilted her head a little and gave him a smile.

"You may," she answered.

It took around 15 minutes to walk from the wedding to her house. The talk flowed naturally between them and somewhere along the way, they had ended up holding hands. She wasn't sure who had taken who's hand but it felt nice. Behind the cocky attitude was a really sweet man. A man she would like to get to know more.

"This is me," she stated the obvious as they stood in front of her front door.  
"Nice house," he said.

She smiled as she dug out her keys from her purse. She unlocked and opened the door and then turned around to look at him again.

"Do you..." She bit her lip. "Do you wanna come inside?"  
"Yes," he said. "But I won't."  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"Because I don't wanna do what that Sami guy did. If I go into your house, I know I'll try kissing you at some point. And I probably won't stop after a kiss," he answered.

She smiled as she took a step forward to stand close to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in.

"Kevin," she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Do you wanna come inside?"

That full on grin returned to his face as he reached down to grab under her ass and lift her feet off the ground just enough to move her through the door and kicking it shut behind him. He put her down as he attacked her with deeper kisses, both of them tearing each other's clothes of while stumbling down on the near by couch.

"Sit up," he said.

She sat up and leaned back against the backrest. He dropped to his knees on the floor, grabbed her knees and yanked her out to the edge. That cocky smile was back on his face just before he dove down and attacked her clit with his tongue.

"Holy shit!" She blurted out.

She hooked an arm back over her head to grab the backrest while her other hand grabbed a near by pillow. Whoever had told Peyton he could use that mouth for other things than talking sure hadn't been lying.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" She panted as she let go of the pillow and grabbed his hair. "Please, Kevin! I'm so close!"

He continued running his tongue over her while she tugged on his hair. She arched her back just seconds later, locking his head between her thighs while she cried out in ecstasy. Her breathing slowly went down and he grabbed her thighs lightly that still squeezed his head in.

"Let go, baby doll," he cooed. "Let me show you what else I can do."

Her legs lessened the pressure on his head and he went to stand up before grabbing her and turning her around on her knees. She grabbed the backrest with both of her hands while pushing her ass backwards and waiting to see what he could bring. A loud moan escaped her as he slammed into her with force.

"Holy shit!" She shouted.  
"You seem to say that a lot," he chuckled.  
"I'm sorry," she cried out as he slammed into her again.  
"Don't be," another hard, forceful thrust came from him. "I wanna hear everything you got to say."  
"Shit!" She hissed.  
"Keep it coming, baby doll," another hard thrust. "Moan and cry and scream. I want you so fucking bad."

He grabbed her hips as he set a rapid pace, pounding into her with force, one hard thrust after the other, sending her into a world of pure bliss as she moaned and screamed, scratching her nails on the soft fabric of the couch, crying out in pure pleasure five minutes later as he fucked her into a mind blowing orgasm. He continued around a minute after that, fucking himself into just as strong an orgasm, biting down on her shoulder as he came too.

"Holy shit," she whispered.  
"I don't think I can ever get tired of hearing those words coming out of your mouth," he laughed.

He pulled out of her and helped her to her feet, holding her in his arms while kissing her most softly than he had done earlier.

"Do you wanna stay the night?" She asked.  
"I'd love to," he answered.

She woke up next day by him running his fingers up and down her spine. She opened her eyes and rolled around so she came face to face with him

"You blew it," she said.  
"Blew what?" He asked.  
"I thought you would have run away while I slept," she said.  
"Why would I do that?" He asked.  
"You got what you wanted last night," she answered.  
"No, I only got half of what I wanted," he said.  
"What else do you want?" She asked.

He chuckled as he leaned forward to plant a warm kiss on her lips.

"I have to go home. I promised my father to help him this afternoon. However..." He ran a hand through her hair. "I'll pick you up at 6 tonight. Dress casually."  
"For what?" She asked.  
"For our date, of course," he winked. "You don't honestly think I'm just gonna fuck you and leave without at least seeing if there's something real here, do you? Because I think there is something. I felt it last night which was why I wouldn't leave you alone."  
"I felt it too," she admitted.  
"Good, see you tonight then," he said.

He got out of bed and she bit her lip by the naked sight of him.

"Yeah, you keep that thought," he pointed at her and laughed. "You're gonna get it again tonight."  
"What if the date doesn't go as planned?" She asked.  
"Don't fight it, baby doll," he winked. "Yep, I'm gonna make sure to feed you so you have the strength to last for many hours."


End file.
